Élémentaire mon cher docteur
by Supersalee
Summary: L'inspectrice Joe Tessier demande l'aide du docteur pour élucider une histoire d'enlèvement impliquant des extraterrestres.
1. L'enlèvement

**Cette épisode prend place après la fanfic « Le secret de la montagne sacrée ». Dans la série, elle arrive pendant la saison 6 après l'épisode « The day of the moon ».**

Matis rentrait à pied de sa pratique de hockey. Il portait tant bien que mal son lourd sac sur son épaule gauche tandis que sa main droite tenait le bâton qu'il laissait négligemment traîner par terre, abîmant le ruban qui devait protéger la crosse de son bâton.

Une vieille Chevrolet cavalier ralentit vis à vis l'enfant et le suivit à la même vitesse. Matis choisit d'abord de l'ignorer. Le conducteur ouvrit sa fenêtre.

- Hé! Mon garçon, monte, je vais te ramener chez toi.

Matis l'ignora et accéléra le pas.

- Il doit être lourd ce sac. Allez! Viens!

Matis accéléra le pas. Il n'y avait personne sur cette petite rue, mais s'il atteignait le coin de la rue, il y aurait sûrement quelqu'un et il serait en sécurité.

- Ne fait pas le peureux. Je suis un vieil ami de ton père. Il n'y a aucun danger.

Matis continua cependant de l'ignorer.

- J'ai du chocolat. Tu as sûrement faim.

Matis se tourna enfin vers l'inconnu.

- Laisse-moi tranquille! Je ne monterai jamais dans cette voiture.

Le sourire de l'inconnu se volatilisa.

- Tu viendras, de gré ou de force.

La voiture s'immobilisa et il en sortit un homme svelte, vêtu de noir. Matis lâcha son sac, ramassa son bâton de hockey à deux mains, le fit pivoter dans les airs et le balança sur le visage de son agresseur. À sa grande surprise, une partie du visage de l'agresseur fut arrachée, révélant des circuits électriques et des lumières clignotantes.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

- Tu veux dire que c'était un genre de robot, coupa l'inspectrice Josianne Tessier.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

- Enfin, je crois, ajouta-t-il. Après, j'ai lâché le bâton et je me suis enfuit.

- Tu as bien fait. Tu as eut une très bonne réaction, le félicita Josianne.

- Est-ce que… enfin, est-ce que je peux y aller ?

Josianne regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur portable, posé sur le coin de son bureau. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle avait reçu un courriel : peut-être une réponse du labo.

- Bien sur ! Tes parents t'attendent dans le couloir. Si j'ai d'autres questions, je t'appellerai.

Encore secoué par sa mésaventure, l'enfant quitta la pièce.

Josianne ouvrit le courriel et commença à le lire. Elle ne remarqua pas que son patron venait d'entrer dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il se racle discrètement la gorge.

- Désolée, monsieur, j'étais absorbée par ce courriel.

- J'ai besoin d'une réponse rapide. Cette tentative d'enlèvement, est-elle reliée aux disparitions ?

- Je crois.

- Joe! Il y a eut onze disparitions d'enfant. Je suis le chef maintenant et les médiats sont sur mon dos. Il faut que l'enquête avance. Si cet enfant a vu l'agresseur, ce serait bien le premier.

- C'est le même mode opératoire et la description de la voiture correspondent aux témoignages. Mais…

Elle hésita.

- L'agresseur est un robot d'apparence humaine ou un genre de cyborg très perfectionné.

Une autre personne se serait esclaffée, aurait tourné au ridicule la conclusion de son enquêtrice ou se serait inquiétée de sa santé mentale, mais le nouveau chef de police Forget connaissait bien Joe Tessier et il avait lui-même vu des choses incroyables.

- En êtes-vous sure ?

- Il y a le témoignage de la victime et le rapport du labo sur les pièces qu'on a trouvées sur les lieux de l'agression. La peau synthétique est faite d'un matériel inconnu. Les pièces électroniques sont des chefs d'œuvre de nanotechnologie, un type de technologie que nous commençons à peine à développer.

- Si je comprends bien, vous croyez que…

- C'est d'origine extraterrestre, dit-elle avec conviction.

Forget attendit un instant.

- Vous savez, il n'existe pas vraiment de spécialiste pour ça, sauf…

- Nous devons appeler le docteur. J'ai enquêté sur lui depuis toutes ces années, je crois avoir trouvé un numéro de téléphone qui pourrait me conduire à lui.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais essayée.

- Je n'avais pas de raisons de le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle prit son cellulaire et sélectionna le numéro qu'elle y avait enregistré juste au cas. Alors qu'elle allait appuyer sur le bouton pour le signaler, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas et le docteur entra avec une casquette de policier sur la tête, suivi de Amy et Rory.

- Joe II, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, je suis content de vous revoir !

Il se tourna vers le chef de police.

- Inspecteur Forget !

- C'est chef, maintenant.

- Vous avez eut une promotion ! Félicitations, ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main !

Il s'installa sur une chaise, mit ses pieds sur le bureau et prit un air sérieux.

- Et si vous me parliez de ces disparitions ?

- Co… comment savez-vous, articula enfin Joe ?

Le docteur pointa le cellulaire de Joe.

- Vous venez de m'appeler.

- En fait, je m'apprêtais à vous appeler.

La figure du docteur se décomposa.

- Ho non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Je suis en avance ! Vous m'avez appelé, mais je suis venu trop tôt. C'est la première fois que ça arrive ! Normalement, je suis plutôt en retard.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, répondit Joe en rangeant le cellulaire.

- Ne faites pas ça, s'exclama le docteur. Appelez-moi !

- Mais vous êtes déjà là, insista Forget.

- J'ai compris, soupira Joe en reprenant son cellulaire. Il faut éviter les paradoxes.

- Et tâchez d'être convaincante, ajouta le docteur.


	2. Analyses en cours

Dans le Tardis, le docteur s'était agenouillé au côté de la console du Tardis, il fixait d'un œil un petit voyant rouge qui clignotait faiblement. Amy descendit gracieusement les escaliers.

- Ne bougez pas, s'écria le docteur sans quitter des yeux le voyant!

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce voyant clignote, il n'a jamais clignoté auparavant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

- Aucune idée. Je croyais que c'était décoratif.

- Et pourquoi dois-je rester immobile ?

- Parce que vous êtes juste à côté du téléphone. S'il sonne, je devrai partir d'en bas pour aller répondre, c'est loin et je suis occupé.

- Il ne sonne presque jamais. Attendez-vous un appel ?

Le docteur n'eut pas le temps de répondre : le téléphone sonna. Amy décrocha.

- Ici Amy Pond, secrétaire personnelle et involontaire du docteur.

Après un court moment, elle tendit le combiné.

- C'est pour vous.

Le docteur tourna son regard vers le voyant lumineux. Il ne clignotait plus. Il alla vers Amy et tendit la main vers le combiné. Amy recula.

- Et ce voyant ?

- Un mauvais contact, reprit le docteur en lui enlevant le combiné des mains.

- Ici le docteur.

- Docteur, c'est Joe.

- Joe ? Jo Grant ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Non, en fait…

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais : Jo Jones, maintenant que vous êtes mariés.

- Non ! Joe Tessier !

- Ha! Joe l'inspectrice. Vous devriez changer de surnom, ça éviterait la confusion. Qu'avez-vous donc contre Josianne ? Ça sonne pourtant doux à l'oreille.

- Trop doux pour un officier de police, c'est là le problème.

- Très bien, je vais vous appeler Joe II dans ce cas. Au fait, comment avez-vous eut ce numéro ?

- C'est le résultat d'une longue enquête. Je l'ai trouvé dans un carnet d'adresse ayant appartenu à Marilyn Monroe qu'un collectionneur a accepté de me faire voir. Devinez ce qui était écrit au côté du numéro.

- Ce n'était pas un vrai mariage, s'empressa de répondre le docteur. De plus, elle était saoule et c'était Noël. N'avez vous jamais fait de bêtises le jour de Noël ?

- Heu ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous imaginiez. Il était seulement inscrit : « Mignon docteur avec nœud papillon ». J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous.

- Comme ça, je suis mignon, reprit le docteur en souriant.

- En fait, c'est la partie «docteur avec nœud papillon» qui m'a fait penser à vous.

Le sourire du docteur se volatilisa.

- Et que me vaut cet appel, inspectrice ?

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Alors appelez la police.

- Très drôle, reprit Joe. Mais, en fait, ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Onze enfants ont été kidnappés par des robots d'apparence humaine. Nous n'avons aucunes pistes sérieuses.

- Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas drôle. J'arrive tout de suite. Je peux être très rapide parfois quand il y a urgence.

- Là dessus, je vous crois, repris Joe avec conviction. À tout de suite.

Elle ferma la ligne et rangea son cellulaire.

- À tout de suite, répondit le docteur toujours assis devant Josianne, les pieds sur son bureau.

Joe tourna son ordinateur portable vers le docteur.

- Voici le rapport du labo sur les pièces trouvées sur les lieux de la dernière agression.

Le docteur remit ses pieds au sol et jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur l'écran.

- Puis-je voir ces pièces ?

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

- Ces pièces sont magnifiques. C'est un magnifique boulot! De la micro-ingénierie de premier plan!

Le docteur admirait les débris provenant du visage robotique de l'agresseur. Puis, il regarda à nouveau les photos faites au microscope des dites pièces.

- Vous n'avez rien de plus précis ?

- C'est le niveau de grossissement maximum, répondit le technicien de laboratoire.

Le Seigneur du temps se tourna vers le microscope et sortit son tournevis sonique.

- Ne vous demandez pas ce que la technologie peut faire pour vous, mais ce que vous pouvez faire pour la technologie.

Sous l'outil sonique, le microscope émit un grésillement.

- Attention, c'est un appareil sensible, s'inquiéta le technicien de laboratoire qui se méfiait de la présence de cet hurluberlu dans son laboratoire.

Le docteur rangea son tournevis.

- Maintenant, il l'est encore plus, au moins 3000 fois plus; ça devrait suffire.

Il replaça un fragment sous le microscope électronique. L'image apparut sur l'écran. Le technicien s'installa au clavier et agrandit l'image.

- C'est incroyable, dit-il admiratif.

- Agrandissez cette section, indiqua le docteur.

Une image de plus en plus précise apparu sur l'écran. Au milieu des étranges circuits faits de petites boules superposées, se trouvaient une série de petites lignes et de points.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda Joe?

- Ça, c'est le numéro de série, expliqua le docteur, en notant le tout dans son carnet. Et ce drôle de dessin, plus bas, c'est le logo de la compagnie qui l'a fabriqué.

- C'est donc terrien, remarqua Forget.

- Il y a aussi des compagnies sur d'autres planètes, et des cours de la bourse, de la monnaie, des assurances et des banques. Dans ce domaine, les humains n'ont pas vraiment innové, sauf pour les brevets. C'est un truc typiquement humain et vraiment génial. Si j'avais été inventeur, je l'aurais été sur Terre. Mais en fait, je suis inventeur. Vous auriez du voir ma scie laser… Ha ! D'accord! C'est sans rapport avec notre enquête. Amy, Rory, Joe, venez!

- Où allons-nous, demanda Rory.

- Sur l'astéroïde 241, dans l'espace Cromosos, un coin génial. C'est là que se trouve le siège social de Robotic Galactic Incorporé. Ce sont eux qui ont construit cette pièce. Avec le numéro de série, nous devrions pouvoir retracer l'acheteur.

Au moment où le docteur ouvrait la porte du laboratoire, il se trouva face à un policier en uniforme qui pointa la tête du docteur.

- C'est mon chapeau ! Ça fait des heures que je le cherche.

- Ho ! Allez! Monsieur l'agent. Il me va beaucoup mieux qu'à vous. Et après tout, si j'ai une cabine de police, je devrais bien avoir au moins un chapeau pour aller avec.

- Docteur, le gronda Joe!

Plus perspicace, Amy arracha le chapeau de la tête du Gallifreyien et le tendit à son propriétaire.

- Désolée, il fait une fixation sur les chapeaux, s'excusa-t-elle.


	3. Cromosos 6

Environ 1 500 astéroïdes flottaient autour de la planète Cromosos 6. Sur chacun de ces astéroïdes se trouvait un ou plusieurs bâtiments, selon la grandeur du rocher. Ces astéroïdes orbitaient avec une stabilité infaillible autour de leur planète : jamais ils ne s'entrechoquaient, jamais ils ne s'éloignaient les uns des autres.

- Cela provient du noyau magnétique de la planète, expliquait le docteur devant l'écran du scanneur dans le Tardis. C'est très particulier. L'attraction maintient tous ces astéroïdes en place, mais c'est le formidable magnétisme de la planète qui stabilise leur orbite.

Joe regardait l'écran avec intérêt.

- Et où se trouve notre compagnie de robotique ?

Le docteur pointa un des plus gros astéroïdes, l'édifice qui le surplombait était presque aussi grand que l'astéroïde.

- C'est une grosse compagnie, ils doivent au moins fournir la moitié de la galaxie en robots. Ce ne sera pas facile d'obtenir de l'information de leur part.

- Y a-t-il une force de police galactique, des collègues auxquelles je pourrais m'adresser, demanda Joe ?

- Il y a bien la proclamation des ombres, mais même si les Judoons ne sont pas corruptibles, leurs patrons le sont. Ces compagnies sont trop puissantes. La seule façon de nous introduire, c'est d'y travailler.

- Avec tous les robots qu'ils fabriquent, ils ont besoin de main d'oeuvre vivante, s'étonna Amy!

- Le problème avec les robots, c'est que plus ils sont intelligents, plus ils se comportent comme des êtres vivants : ils se révoltent et font la grève. Et les moins intelligents ne peuvent pas remplir tous les postes disponibles. C'est moins cher engager quelqu'un que de construire un robot dispendieux pour ensuite lui verser un salaire. Il y de l'emploi dans ce domaine, surtout pour un jeune couple qui cherche à s'établir, ajouta le docteur en fixant Amy et Rory.

- Nous, s'étonna Amy !

- Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de faire les tâches ingrates, s'indigna Rory ?

- Allez ! Vous allez être parfaits dans ce rôle et le salaire y est excellent. Tout le monde rêverait d'y travailler et vous allez voir un passe droit avec des références impeccables, ajouta le docteur en tendant à Amy son papier psychique.

Elle y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Il y a une reine dans la galaxie du Septentrion! Au fait, c'est quoi cette galaxie?

- L'univers est vaste, vous devriez le savoir, répondit le docteur, énigmatique.

- Et pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas avec Joe, renchérit Rory ?

- Parce que pendant que vous entrerez par la grande porte, nous allons nous faufiler par la porte arrière.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

- C'est ça que vous appelez la porte arrière, ironisa Joe.

- Cette entreprise a beaucoup de portes, expliqua le docteur.

Josianne et le docteur attendaient dans une petite salle, avec une dizaine de touristes, que le guide arrive pour leur faire visiter l'usine. Ils avaient vu arriver un vaisseau spatial qui avait tout d'un autocar de touristes et ils s'étaient glissés parmi le groupe. Une extraterrestre au teint jaune et à la peau couverte d'écaille entra dans la salle et se plaça devant tout le monde.

- Bienvenue chez Robotic Galactic, je suis Youmia et je serai votre guide. Veuillez me suivre.

Elle les guida dans un long corridor qui les conduisit jusqu'à un laboratoire équipé avec de la haute technologie et occupé par une centaine de scientifiques qui testaient de nouveaux modèles de robots.

- C'est ici que sont développés les nouveaux produits de Robotic Galactic. Nous avons des scientifiques de tous les coins de la galaxie. Nous avons des spécialistes en robotique, en mécanique quantique, en nanotechnologie, …

Près du groupe, une main robotique essayait d'attraper une balle que lui lançait le scientifique. Plus loin, un œil connecté à un ordinateur tournait sur lui-même pour capter le plus possible d'images pendant que deux scientifiques l'observaient en prenant des notes. Plus loin, un robot courait sur un tapis roulant devant un étrange nuage de lumière qui émettait des grésillements et des chocs statiques. Joe étaient si absorbée par ce phénomène lumineux qu'elle ne suivait plus le discours de Youmia.

- Des questions, demanda cette dernière ?

- Oui, demanda Joe en désignant le phénomène, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je vois que vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds dans le système de Cromosos.

- En effet.

- Ceci est un aborigène de Cromosos. Ce sont des entités vivantes faites d'électricité et de gaz. Ils étaient déjà ici quand nous sommes arrivés. Nous les avons aidés à développer leur société. Plusieurs d'entre eux travaillent ici. Celui-ci est un des rares Cromosossiens à s'être élevé à un poste important et il n'est que laborantin. Les Cromosossiens sont plutôt primitifs et déconnectés de la réalité de notre galaxie. D'autres questions?

- Oui, demanda le docteur. Les Cromosossien sont-ils heureux que vous ayez transformé leur monde en parc industriel ?

- Nous leur avons apporté la prospérité.

- Vous ne répondez pas à la question.

- Je suis ici pour faire une visite guidée, pas pour débattre de l'aspect moral de l'exploitation des Cromosossiens et si vous appartenez à un de ces groupes pro-cromosossiens, je devrai vous faire expulser.

- Ça répond à ma question, reprit le docteur. Nous ne vous importunerons plus avec ça, promis.

Youmia soupira, peu convaincu.

- Si vous voulez me suivre, nous allons maintenant visiter la section d'assemblage.


	4. La section d'assemblage

- Vous travaillerez à la section d'assemblage, expliqua Marlac, le directeur du personnel. Vous superviserez les robots monteurs.

Il serra la main de ses nouveaux employés, Rory et Amy.

- Vos vêtements de travail vous seront remis dans la pièce suivante. Bienvenue chez Robotic Galactic!

- Merci Monsieur, répondit Rory.

- Au fait, comment est-elle ?

- Qui ?

- La Reine ! Elle semble vous avoir en grand estime.

- Elle est… improvisa Amy. Elle n'est pas comme on le croit. Elle est simple et près des gens.

- Bien sur ! Je l'ai toujours pensé. Encore bienvenue parmi nous.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

- Voici la section d'assemblage, expliqua la guide aux touristes. Comme le mot le dit, c'est ici que sont assemblés les robots, mais la comparaison s'arrête là. Nos robots sont fabriqués à partir des molécules. Toutes les pièces sont enregistrées dans les ordinateurs de contrôle et les robots sont ainsi assemblés molécules par molécules, par d'autres robots spécialement programmés à cet effet. Des employés surveillent la manœuvre sur des écrans de contrôles.

Dans l'immense pièce où s'alignaient des milliers de robots monteurs, on voyait des cylindres de verres où des poussières blanches voletaient en tournoyant. Au milieu de ce tourbillon, une forme se précisait lentement. Dans les cylindres les plus avancés, des robots de toutes sortes d'apparences apparaissaient au milieu du tourbillon.

- C'est surréaliste, s'extasia Josianne!

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

- C'est magnifique, s'extasia Rory devant le spectacle de la salle d'assemblage!

- C'est par ici, coupa Aku, le contremaître, je vais vous montrer votre poste de travail. Rory vous travaillerez au poste 301 et Amy au poste 302.

- Côtes à côte, s'exclama Amy en souriant, c'est presque romantique.

- En fait, votre poste est de l'autre côté, expliqua le contremaître embarrassé, vous ne pourrez même pas vous parler.

- Je plaisantais, reprit Amy, il ne faut pas mélanger romance et travail, reprit-elle en feignant le sérieux.

Le contremaître les guida vers la première console où il montra aux deux nouveaux employés comment l'utiliser. Rory remarqua le groupe de touristes qui entraient dans la salle, d'un signe discret de la tête, il indiqua à Amy où se trouvaient le docteur et Joe. D'un léger hochement de tête, Amy lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris.

- Vous superviserez les chaînes de montages de 24 à 48, expliquait le contremaître à Rory. Le moniteur ici vous permettra de vérifier les niveaux de chaleur des nanobriques…

- Ce moniteur est-il relié à un réseau central, demanda Amy assez fort pour que le docteur entende?

- C'est une étrange question.

- Je voulais seulement savoir si nous avons un mot de passe ou de truc du genre pour accéder au moniteur.

- Non, le moniteur est programmé pour vous reconnaître, mais il est effectivement connecté au réseau. Si je m'installe à votre poste, par exemple, j'aurai des accès à plus d'options que vous.

- Pratique, sourit Amy alors qu'elle regardait le docteur sortir discrètement son tournevis sonique et le pointer en direction du moniteur.

Rory s'installa à son poste, pendant qu'Amy détournait l'attention du contremaître par une série de question et commentaires flatteurs. Rory en profita pour sortir de sa poche un papier où était noté le numéro de série de la pièce et vérifia s'il la trouvait dans les bases de données. Il ne remarqua pas qu'un être lumineux se tenait derrière lui, observant ses moindres gestes.


	5. Alerte à l'intrus

Le docteur avait aussi remarqué le Cromosossien qui se tenait derrière Rory.

- Dites-moi : il y a beaucoup de Cromosossiens employés dans votre compagnie?

- Quel est cet intérêt pour les habitants de ces rochers? Il y en a très peu et aucun dans ce département d'ailleurs.

- Alors qui est-ce, demanda le docteur en désignant la forme lumineuse?

La guide fit volte face, puis, prenant un écouteur, elle le plaça à son oreille.

- Marlac, C202 est revenu. Il est dans la salle d'assemblage 24. Envoie la sécurité.

Puis, elle se tourna vers les touristes.

- Je suis désolée pour ce contre temps, si vous voulez me suivre, nous allons passer au département de nanoconstruction.

Elle se dirigea rapidement en direction d'une porte, suivie du groupe de touristes, Joe allait emboîter le pas quand le docteur lui désigna un pilier près d'elle. Elle s'y cacha alors que le docteur se dissimula derrière un autre pilier.

Dès que le groupe eut quitté la pièce, des hommes en uniforme noirs, portant des casques et des objets de formes circulaires à leur poing entrèrent dans la pièce et une alarme retentit.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Aku répondait aux nombreuses questions d'Amy quand l'alarme retentit. Tout de suite, son attitude changea. Il se tourna et remarqua la forme lumineuse derrière Rory. Il se jeta par terre.

- Baissez-vous, cria-t-il à ses nouveaux employés!

Amy, Rory obéirent. Au même moment, les hommes en noirs pointèrent les étranges objets qu'ils portaient vers la forme lumineuse. Des arcs électriques se formèrent pour se rejoindre à l'endroit où se trouvait l'intrus. Il se volatilisa.

Rory sentit la chaleur de l'arc électrique. Il fut ensuite pris de tremblements incontrôlables que personne n'avait remarqués puisqu'il était au sol. Les tremblements arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé. Rory se releva un peu secoué.

- Qu'est-ce que vient de se passer, demanda-t-il au contremaître?

- Alerte à l'intrus.

- Mais nous sommes des employés, s'inquiéta Rory.

- Pas toi, gros idiot, répondit Amy, le gars lumineux qui était derrière toi. Je l'ai vue au dernier moment. Il était plutôt discret.

- Ils le sont toujours, soupira le contremaître. C'est bien le problème.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir?

- Rien qui vous concerne, reprit Aku.

- Si nous devons travailler dans un environnement dangereux, il nous faudra une prime de risque, ajouta Rory.

- Il n'y a aucun risque! Certains des leurs se promènent où bon leur semble sans se préoccuper de la propriété privée, mais ils n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir tué, s'exclama Joe en sortant de derrière un pilier.

- Vous vous trompez, Joe II, répondit le docteur qui sortait de derrière son pilier tout examinant le résultat du balayage qu'il venait d'effectuer sur son tournevis sonique. Il n'est pas mort, il est juste parti. Sa nature à demi électrique lui permet de voyager très rapidement, ce qui nous a donné l'illusion qu'il avait été désintégré.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, se choqua Aku en plaçant son écouteur à l'oreille. Sécurité : j'ai deux militants pro-cromosossiens dans la salle d'assemblage 24.


	6. Les lois de la robotique

Marlac observait attentivement les deux intrus qu'on lui avait emmenés, menottes aux poings. Ils ne ressemblaient ni des militants ni à des extrémistes. Il demanda qu'on leur ôte les menottes et il se tourna vers l'homme.

- Puis-je voir vos pièces d'identités?

Le docteur fouilla dans ses poches avant de se rappeler qu'il avait confié ses papiers psychiques à Amy.

- Désolé, je les ai prêtés à une amie, mais demandez à Joe II. Elle a un badge, c'est très impressionnant. Peut-être que je devrais en avoir un. Quelque chose qui dit : « Le docteur, sauveur de l'univers. »

- Un peu pompeux, coupa Joe en sortant son bagde.

Marlac prit le badge et l'examina.

- Je ne reconnais pas les insignes. Avez-vous juridiction ici?

- Non, reprit Joe avec sincérité. Je viens d'une planète que vous ne connaissez sûrement pas et ma juridiction s'étend à une ville, mais le nom de votre compagnie est ressorti lors d'une enquête.

- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à nous reprocher?

- Un de vos robots a kidnappé des enfants.

- Impossible, répondit brusquement Marlac, nos robots sont programmés avec un code d'étique, ils ne peuvent faire de mal même si on le leur ordonne.

- Comme les trois lois de la robotique d'Assimov.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un roboticien de ce nom, mais si les robots avaient des lois, notre code d'étique en serait l'équivalent.

- Et personne ne peut reprogrammer un robot sans votre code d'étique ?

- Ça parait que vous ne vous y connaissez pas en robotique. Le code d'étique de nos robots est infaillible. Cela fait parti de leur fonctionnement de base. Un robot ne peut tout simplement pas fonctionner si dès le départ, il n'a pas de définition de ce qui est bien et mal.

- Mais sûrement qu'un bon roboticien arriverait à contourner le système.

- Sans que nous nous en apercevions, cela m'étonnerait. Notre système de contrôle de qualité écarte de la chaîne de montagne tous les spécimens à risque.

- Il y aurait sûrement une explication à ces enlèvements. Si vos robots sont infaillibles, quelque chose de tout à fait singulier a pu se produire.

- En effet, mais votre planète ne compte pas parmi nos clients, alors il n'y a pas de risque pour nous que cette information nuise à nos ventes. Quant à votre enquête, pour la poursuivre ici, il vous faudrait l'assistance d'un roboticien. Et comme dans ce domaine, les bons candidats sont rares, je ne peux pas vous en prêter. Alors, je vais vous demander de partir.

- Moi, je suis roboticien, s'exclama soudainement le docteur comme s'il venait de se le rappeler! Vous pouvez tester mes connaissances.

- Ha oui? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans nos colloques. Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Assimov… Je suis le docteur Isaac Assimov.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

La première journée de travail avait été rude. Épuisés, Rory et Amy se dirigeaient vers le quartier des ouvriers dans l'appartement qu'on leur avait désigné. Inquiets, ils discutaient à voix basse de l'arrestation du docteur et de l'inspectrice.

- Nous devrions aller les secourir, murmura Amy.

- Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions les sortir de là pour l'instant, reprit Rory. Nous compromettrions notre couverture.

- Tu ne proposes tout de même pas de les laisser là-dedans.

- Je propose de faire confiance au docteur, il est tout à fait capable de se sortir de cette situation tout seul. D'ailleurs, dans le cadre de notre travail, nous aurons sûrement l'occasion de lui venir en aide.

- D'accord, soupira Amy. Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé sur l'ordinateur?

- Qu'il était différent des modèles terriens…

- Je parlais du code bar, gros idiot.

- Ha oui! C'est vrai, le numéro de série… et bien ça ne nous sera pas d'un grand secours. L'agresseur est un robot rejeté de la chaîne de production parce qu'il présentait des anomalies.

- Rien d'autre?

- Je n'ai pas eut le temps de tout lire avec l'alerte de sécurité.

- Dommage, soupira Amy, le docteur ne sera pas là demain pour te déverrouiller l'ordinateur. Raison de plus pour aller le secourir, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible, répondit Rory d'un ton inquiet en montrant à Amy d'un signe de tête trois formes lumineuses les attendant devant leur appartement.

- Je crois même que nous devrions fuir, ajouta Amy en pivotant sur elle-même pour se trouver face à face avec cinq autres formes lumineuses.


	7. La révolution

Devant l'impressionnante démonstration que le docteur venait de faire, Marlac ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de vous, docteur Assimov, vos capacités dans ce domaine sont étonnantes. Que diriez-vous d'un poste dans notre compagnie ?

- D'abord, je préférerais que vous m'appeliez seulement docteur. Secundo, je dois décliner votre offre, je suis plutôt un pigiste. J'aime aller là où on a besoin de moi et quand l'urgence est terminée, je m'en vais.

- Dommage, vous auriez de l'avenir dans notre compagnie. Puis-je garder votre prototype, demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers le petit robot que le docteur avait fabriqué ?

- Si vous nous aidez dans notre enquête.

Le directeur regarda le chien robot miniature que le docteur avait fabriqué. Une réplique miniature de K9, un chien robot qui avait autrefois accompagné le docteur. Comme K9, il parlait et possédait un certain charme typiquement canin, mais il avait quelques options en moins, comme son laser et sa capacité à se mettre en interface avec d'autres ordinateurs.

- Je pourrais commercialiser un nouveau jouet robot. Je crois que ce modèle plairait. Ha! D'accord, je vais vous aider. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer?

- Hé bien! Si vous nous montriez ce que vous faites des robots qui sont rejetés de la chaîne de fabrication?

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Le couple Pond n'avait pas eut d'autres choix que de suivre les formes lumineuses. On les avait forcés à cheminer dans un dédale de tunnels sombres. Encerclés des formes lumineuses, aucune fuite ne leur était possible. Le moindre mouvement suspect était accueilli par de légères décharges électriques, les forçants à cheminer dans une direction.

Après une longue marche où ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément au cœurs de l'astéroïde, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste grotte souterraine éclairée par la seule lueur des Cromosossiens.

Tout autour de la caverne, il y avait des tubes de verre remplis de gaz dans lesquels on distinguait des silhouettes apparemment humaines. Une autre personne les attendait au milieu de la caverne, entourée d'une centaine de forme lumineuse, projetant sur les murs la caverne les ombres grotesques.

Ils durent approcher encore avant de distinguer les traits du personnage central. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait tout d'un être humain, mais son regard était étrangement lumineux, comme les Cromossossiens.

- Je me nomme Michaël D23. Je suis un Humain-Cromossossien.

- Vous êtes quoi, s'exclama Amy!

- Une partie de moi s'appelle Michaël Desrochers, né au Canada en 1989, l'autre a été nommé D23 par ceux de la compagnie. D23 est née au cœur de la planète Cromosos 6 et est âgée de plus de 200 ans. Chez les Chorosossiens, D23 est le doyen.

Rory s'avança vers Michaël.

- Vous avez kidnappé tous ces enfants, dit-il en désignant les tubes de verre. Pourquoi ?

Amy s'approcha d'un des tubes pour y découvrir une petite fille d'au moins six ans, vêtue d'un short rose et d'un t-shirt rouge, elle portait au poignet un bracelet de perles de plastique multicolores et des sandales jaunes aux pieds. Debout dans son tube de verre, les yeux clos, elle semblait dormir paisiblement.

- Regardez-moi, répondit Michaël! Je suis un phénomène unique, une fusion entre deux êtres totalement différents. Je suis leur ambassadeur, leur interprète. Avant que D23 ne rencontre Michaël, les Cormosossiens mourraient sur leur propre monde, à cause de l'irresponsabilité des entrepreneurs étrangers qui ont pris possessions de leurs astéroïdes. Sous notre forme lumineuse, nous ignorions comment communiquer avec eux, nous ne savions pas comment leur dire que leurs activités nuisaient à notre société. En devenant comme eux, j'ai appris à mes frères comment communiquer avec eux.

- Et qu'est-ce que ces enfants ont à voir là-dedans?

- Il faut d'autres fusions, d'autres humains-cromosossiens. Les étrangers refusent de s'en aller, pour lutter, nous devons être à leur niveau.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas fusionner avec ces étrangers?

- Nos espèces sont incompatibles. Ma fusion avec D23 est un hasard. D23 s'était glissé dans un des vaisseaux des étrangers, un petit vaisseau de touristes. Il s'est écrasé sur Terre dans une zone déserte. C'est par hasard que D23 est tombé sur Michaël. J'étais jeune et je m'étais perdu en forêt. Je serais mort si D23 n'avait pas tenté la fusion. Nous sommes restés près de l'épave et avons attendu les secours. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé ici.

- Mais pourquoi des enfants?

- La fusion a été tentée avec des adultes, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Ils sont tous morts. Il faut être jeune pour pouvoir s'adapter à un changement aussi spectaculaire.

- Et eux, ils sont d'accord?

- Ça ne vous concerne pas, répondit froidement Michaël. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai emmenés ici. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait de C202. Je sais que vous y êtes mêlés.

Rory et Amy se regardèrent, de quoi parlait-il?


	8. L'interrogatoire

Marlac avait guidé Joe et le docteur dans la partie souterraine du complexe, au cœur d'un immense entrepôt. Cet entrepôt était occupé par de grandes caisses de métal. Chaque caisse avait la taille de deux wagons de train. Marlac marcha jusqu'au milieu de l'entrepôt. Il entra ensuite quelques information sur un clavier numérique près d'une de ces énormes caisses, la porte de la caisse s'ouvrit lentement.

Le docteur et Joe s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui était à l'intérieur. Des centaines de robots de toutes formes imaginables s'y trouvaient, suspendue à des barres métalliques par des crochets comme de simples vêtements. Le docteur sortit son tournevis sonique de sa poche et l'activa en le pointant vers les robots.

- Joe la seconde, dit-il, ça va être à vous de jouer.

- Et que suis-je sensée faire? Je ne suis pas robotitienne.

- Interrogez les suspects. Les dommages subits au visage ont pu être réparés, alors allons-y avec les robots d'apparence humaine, ils ne sont pas si nombreux. Celui-là, par exemple, dit-il en activant un robot avec sont tournevis sonique.

Le robot ouvrit les yeux, puis il regarda tour à tour Marlac, Joe et le docteur.

- Robot, identification, dit Marlac.

- Robot de série 22A7589, modèle K.

- Robot, poursuivit Joe. Quand as-tu été activé pour la dernière fois?

- Ce modèle n'a jamais été activé depuis sa mise au rebut, répondit le robot d'un ton monocorde.

- Quelle est la raison de la désactivation?

- Instabilité du circuit principale, risque d'explosion si activé trop longtemps.

Une petite lumière se mit à scintiller dans l'oeil du robot. Le docteur s'empressa de le désactiver. Il en réactiva un autre et Joe reprit les mêmes questions au second et au troisième suspect pour obtenir des réponses similaires. Le quatrième suspect, cependant, offrit des réponses différentes.

- Quand as-tu été activé pour la dernière fois, répéta Joe?

- Ce modèle a été activé il y a 4 jours.

- Comment, s'exclama Marlac !

- Ce modèle ne comprend pas la question, reprit le Robot.

- Robot, reprit Joe. Qui t'a activé?

- Ce modèle a été activé par l'entité qu'on appelle C202.

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il activé?

- C202 a ordonné à ce modèle de ne pas révéler ce qu'il avait fait.

- Robot, se choqua Marlac, je t'ordonne de révéler l'information.

- C202 a ordonné à ce modèle de ne pas révéler ce qu'il avait fait.

- Robot, reprit Joe, plus lentement. Pourquoi l'ordre de C202 a-t-elle préséance sur celui de Marlac?

- Parce que la survie d'une civilisation a préséance sur la curiosité d'une seule personne.

- C'est amusant, reprit le docteur, ce robot semble avoir calculé son obéissance en fonction du nombre de personnes en besoin et de l'importance de ce besoin.

- Comment est-ce possible, demanda Joe? Les robots peuvent-ils être idéalistes? Robot, reprit-elle, quelle est la raison de ta mise au rebut?

- Le code d'étique de ce modèle est disfonctionnel.

- De quelle façon?

- Ce modèle est capable de faire des choix sans tenir compte de son code d'étique.

- Tu n'as donc pas de code d'étique.

- Ce modèle a un code d'étique, mais il peut l'interpréter selon la situation.

- Comme d'aider une civilisation en déclin, murmura le galiférien.

- Même s'il faut kidnapper des enfants innocents, se choqua Joe!

- Ce modèle a reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire à ce sujet.

Joe décida de changer de tactique.

- Robot, est-ce que kidnapper des enfants contrevient à ton code d'étique?

- Oui, répondit le robot.

- Tu es donc dans l'impossibilité de commettre un tel geste.

- Ce modèle peut interpréter son code d'étique selon la situation.

- Si une civilisation est en danger, est-ce que kidnapper des enfants contrevient à ton code d'étique?

- Non.

Elle le tenait, mais elle devait savoir ce qui était arrivé aux enfants.

- Si une civilisation est en danger, est-ce que tuer des enfants contrevient à ton code d'étique?

- Oui, répondit le robot.

Les enfants étaient donc vivants, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Mais comment ces enfants pouvaient-ils sauver une civilisation en danger? Et où étaient-ils? Elle devait tenter une nouvelle approche pour obtenir le plus d'informations possibles.

- Robot, les Cromosossiens t'avaient demandé de kidnapper des enfants terriens pour sauver leur civilisation et ils t'ont ordonné de ne rien dire. Est-ce exact?

- C202 a ordonné à ce modèle de ne pas révéler ce qu'il avait fait.

- Tu nous as déjà révélé tout ça. Tu as désobéit à C202.

- Ce modèle n'a rien révélé de ce qu'il a fait.

- Robot, je sais que tu es allé sur Terre et que tu as kidnappé 11 enfants terriens. Tu as tenté d'en kidnappé un douzième, mais il t'a frappé avec un bâton de hockey et s'est enfuit. Comment saurais-je tout ça si tu n'avais pas désobéit à C202.

- C202 a ordonné à ce modèle de ne pas révéler…

- … ce qu'il avait fait. Ce que tu as fait est révélé. Est-ce exact, Robot?

- C'est exact, reprit le robot.

Elle le tenait! Il lui restait cependant une question à poser.

- Robot où sont les enfants que tu as kidnappé?

- Ce modèle l'ignore.

Après un signe de tête de Joe, le docteur leva son tournevis et désactiva le robot.

- Vous êtes surprenante, la complimenta Marlac, vous êtes sure que vous ne connaissez rien en robotique?

- Non, mais si vous avez besoin d'un robotpsychologue et que Susan Calvin n'est pas disponible, appelez-moi, plaisanta Joe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un robotpsychologue, demanda Marlac?

- Elle plaisante, coupa le docteur à cette obscure référence à l'œuvre d'Assimov.

- C'est ce robot qui a fait le coup, repris Joe, mais ça ne nous dit pas où sont les enfants. Il faut retrouver C202.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, songea le docteur. Nous pourrions lui tendre un piège.


	9. C202

- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, répéta haut et fort Amy. Qui est C202? C'est un des vôtres, nous l'avons compris, mais nous sommes incapables de vous distinguer les uns les autres. Alors comment nous pourrions vous aider?

- Le seul être comme vous que nous avons vu a été électrocuté par la sécurité et s'est volatilisé sous nos yeux, ajouta Rory.

Les formes lumineuses entourèrent le couple de façon menaçante.

- Nous le savons, bien sur, nous avons nos sources. Ce n'est pas la première fois que C202 est intercepté par la sécurité et il est revenu à chaque fois.

- Il y a autre chose, murmura Rory. Vous avez une autre raison de croire que nous sommes impliqués, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous venez d'arriver et déjà, un des nôtres a disparu. De plus, vous venez de la planète d'origine d'une partie de moi et je sais que la Terre n'a pas encore développer les voyages intersidéraux. Comment êtes-vous venus ici? Et pourquoi?

- Nous sommes venus libérer les enfants, répondit Amy avec colère. Vous n'avez pas le droit de les kidnapper pour votre bon vouloir. Le fait que vous soyez en danger ne justifie pas ce genre de barbarie. Il y a d'autres solutions. Nous sommes venus avec un ami, et je vous promets qu'il est capable de vous aider d'une façon que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer. Nous l'avons vu réaliser l'impossible, plusieurs fois. Libérez les enfants et nous le contacterons.

- Je ne connais pas votre ami, mais je sais que mon plan fonctionnera. Alors, je n'ai aucune raison de croire que votre ami est capable de nous aider.

Les formes lumineuses s'avançaient vers Amy de façon menaçante; Rory s'approcha d'Amy pour lui prendre le bras et la faire reculer, mais au même moment, une décharge statique sortie de son doigt et toucha Amy.

- Aïe, s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant lui! Rory! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Rory était devenu lumineux, comme entouré d'une aura scintillante. Michaël s'approcha.

- C202?

- Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Oui, je suis là!

Son visage était devenu paisible, mais son regard trahissait une certaine panique, un combat intérieur faisait rage.

- C202, se choqua Amy, laissez mon époux tranquille!

- C'est impossible, dit doucement Michaël, une fois que la fusion est commencée, il est trop tard. Ils sont inséparables. Je suis désolé, mais Rory va mourir.

- Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire!

- Si c'était possible, croyez-moi, je le ferais. Les tests sur les adultes ont tous terminés de la même façon, l'hôte humain et le cromossossiens sont tous les deux morts. Vous allez perdre Rory et moi, je vais perdre C202. Mais, en attendant, il nous manque toujours un douzième enfant. Rory C202, allez activer le robot.

- J'y vais tout de suite, répondit Rory en sortant de la caverne.

Amy voulut partir après lui, mais les formes lumineuses lui bloquèrent le chemin.


	10. Un nom magnifique

Rory C202 marcha jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Sa carte d'employé lui permit d'entrer sans ennui. C202 s'en serait réjouit s'il ne savait pas sa fin proche. Plus besoin de se cacher ou de voir les gardes de sécurité se précipiter vers lui avec leurs armes électriques.

De son côté Rory n'était pas si optimiste. Il connaissait le besoin de C202 de tout faire pour sauver son espèce, mais il n'aimait pas la méthode employée. La partie dominante de sa nouvelle personnalité était C202 et malgré ses objections personnelles, Rory devait se plier à sa volonté.

Il se rendit donc à l'entrepôt pour retrouver le robot renégat. Même si son côté Rory s'y rendait pour la première fois, il savait exactement où aller et comment ouvrir le conteneur. De plus, parmi tous les robots, il savait précisément lequel réactiver et comment le faire.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant le robot de série 23C7657, modèle H. Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux et fixa Rory, en attente d'instruction.

- Robot, commença Rory. Reconnais-moi!

- Humain mâle inconnu.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta Rory C202 en se couvrant pendant une faction de seconde d'une aura lumineuse.

- C202, le reconnut le robot.

- Robot, voici mes instructions. Tu vas retourner sur Terre par les même moyens que la dernière fois et tu vas ramener un douzième enfant humain, un garçon de moins de 12 ans. Tu devras avoir un langage et un comportement semblable aux humains, comme la dernière fois. Compris?

- Compris.

Rory quitta le conteneur sans remarquer que, contrairement à ses ordres, le robot n'avait pas quitté le conteneur.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Joe, le docteur et Marlac suivaient la scène sur un moniteur. À partir d'une télécommande, Marlac éteignit le robot qu'il avait mit à la place du robot défectueux pour piéger le cromossossien.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un cromosossien, remarqua l'inspectrice.

- Non, on dirait plutôt Ror… un humain.

- C'est un des employés que j'ai embauché ce matin, s'exclama Marlac! J'aurais du le savoir! Les pro-cromosossiens ont infiltré la compagnie.

- Il ne faut pas sauter trop vite aux conclusions, le reprit Joe. Il a une étrange démarche, on dirait un pantin et regardez cette lumière qui a émané de lui pendant un moment. Était-il comme ça ce matin quand vous l'avez embauché?

- Non, admit le directeur.

- Nous devons le suivre si nous voulons savoir où sont les enfants, reprit le Galifréyien.

- Je laisse ça à votre discrétion. Bonne chance! Et si vous avez encore besoin de moi et que vous avez un nouveau concept de robot à partager, je suis à votre disposition.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

- Que se passe-t-il avec Rory, chuchota Joe, alors qu'elle et le docteur le suivaient dans les tunnels souterrains?

- Je crois qu'il a trouvé les Cromosossiens avant nous.

Derrière eux, une voix les surpris alors.

- Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vous ai trouvés!

Le docteur et Joe firent volte face en même temps, brandissant un et l'autre, tournevis sonique et pistolet Taser.

- Hola! Du calme, je suis de votre côté.

- Qui êtes-vous, demanda Joe sans baisser son arme, et pourquoi me suivez-vous?

- Premièrement, je vois que vous pointez sur moi un pistolet Taser. C'est une arme qui sert à maîtriser sans blesser, mais dans mon cas elle serait mortelle, car elle entraînerait une surcharge de mes circuits. Alors, je vous en prie, baissez-la.

- Vous êtes un robot, constata le docteur. Vous vous exprimez beaucoup mieux que les robots que nous avons vus jusqu'à maintenant.

Le robot, d'une apparence vaguement humaine, si ce n'est son étrange teint bleu, sourit.

- Je suis un modèle AZTAR de troisième génération. Il n'y a rien de plus évolué technologiquement, au point où mon modèle est maintenant obsolète depuis qu'un tribunal nous a officiellement déclarés mécaniques vivantes avec tous les droits et privilèges qui s'y rapportent. Plus aucune usine ne nous fabrique, mais je n'ai donc plus de propriétaire et j'ai un magnifique nom : Aztario Politas.

- Wow! C'est effectivement un nom qui a de la classe.

- Vous trouvez? Je l'ai choisi moi-même. J'ai longuement hésité entre celui-ci et Aztarius Dupolus.

- Celui-ci vous va mieux, vraiment! Et je m'y connais en matière de noms, en 900 ans, j'en ai entendu…

- Si nous en venions aux faits, coupa Joe. Non seulement vous nous suiviez, mais vous nous avez fait perdre notre filature, alors que voulez-vous?

- Vraiment, Josianne, vous avez le don pour mettre fin à une conversation intéressante, maugréa le docteur.

- Je vous ai intercepté avant que vous vous jetiez dans la gueule du loup. Les cromossossiens vous auraient vus arriver bien avant que vous ne les voyiez vous-même. Si vous venez pour libérer les enfants, je suis de votre côté et disposé à vous montrer où ils se cachent, mais il faudra passer par un autre chemin.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance, reprit le Galliférien. Nous ne connaissons rien de vous ni de vos motivations.

- Je suis un militant pro-cromossossien. En tant que mécanique vivante, je revendique le droit de me trouver une cause. Je veux bien aider les habitants de ce rock, mais, je trouve ces Cromosossiens incroyablement naïfs. Ils croient qu'en prenant forme humaine, ils pourront mieux communiquer avec leurs envahisseurs et ainsi convaincre la compagnie de quitter leur astéroïde. Vous savez bien qu'ils n'ont aucunes chances de cette façon. Si vous repartez avec les enfants, ils devront bien accepter mon plan.

Le docteur rangea son tournevis alors que Joe baissait son arme. Il fixa le robot d'un air pensif.

- Très bien, dit-il soudain, nous vous suivons.


	11. Premier essaie

Amy n'était pas vraiment emprisonnée ou attachée, mais une forme lumineuse la suivait comme une ombre et lui bloquait le chemin si Amy tentait de fuir où d'aller là où elle ne devait pas, c'est à dire vers les enfants.

De plus, Michaël refusait de répondre à ses questions. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre le retour de Rory qui n'était plus vraiment lui-même et qui était condamné. Elle guettait néanmoins une possibilité. Il suffisait que sa gardienne soit distraite par quelque chose et elle pourrait filer et ainsi avertir de docteur de la situation. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ses espoirs diminuaient. Enfin, elle vit Rory apparaître par le tunnel d'accès à la caverne.

- C'est fait, dit-il simplement à Michaël. Puis, il s'effondra.

- Rory, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui avant que sa gardienne n'essaie de lui bloquer le chemin!

Rory semblait inconscient, elle le secoua, il ne se réveillât pas.

- Que lui avez-vous fait?

- Ils sont épuisés, expliqua Michaël. La cohabitation est difficile. C'est un des premiers signes.

- Signe de quoi, demanda-t-elle?

Devant le mutisme de son hôte, elle comprit.

- Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas partir? Je pourrais trouver de l'aide. Ils peuvent tous les deux être sauvés!

Mais Michaël ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il retourna son attention vers un groupe de Cromosossiens.

- Il est temps, dit-il simplement. Nous pouvons procéder maintenant sans attendre le douzième candidat.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Le docteur, Josianne et Aztario se camouflaient derrière les stalagmites au fond de la caverne, après avoir rampé sur 300 mètres, dans des tunnels étroits.

D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir Amy penchée sur Rory, alors que les êtres de lumière suivaient leur chef humain vers un des tubes de verre dans lequel se trouvait un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Les Cromosossiens encerclèrent le tube, puis une des formes se détacha du groupe, traversa le tube et fondit sur l'enfant. Ce dernier se mit à trembler, puis, il ouvrit les yeux. L'être humain qui se trouvait parmi les Cromosossiens ouvrit le tube et l'enfant aux yeux lumineux en sorti, chancelant.

Le docteur exhiba son tournevis sonique, sonda l'enfant et jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les résultats.

- Ils tentent de créer une symbiose. C'est impossible. Trop dangereux!

Il pointa l'humain qui visiblement était leur chef.

- Ce n'est pas impossible, murmura-t-il. Celui-ci est une fusion réussie.

- Et Rory, chuchota Joe, que lui arrive-t-il?

Le docteur pointa Rory, regarda son tournevis et fronça les sourcils.

- Il est mourant. Il y a un Cromosossien avec lui. Ils ont dû tenter la fusion sur lui aussi.

Il pointa Amy, regarda les résultats, puis pointa à nouveau l'enfant avec son tournevis.

- Amy va bien, mais l'enfant va mourir. La fusion est un échec.


	12. Changement de pouvoir

Amy détourna son attention de Rory pour s'avancer vers Michaël.

- Il ne me semble pas en forme, ce garçon, dit-elle en pointant l'enfant que Michaël tenait pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- C'est un effet de la fusion, affirma le chef des Chromosossiens. Ça va aller.

- Vous mentez! J'étais là quand C202 a disparu près de Rory et il s'est relevé sans problème. Ces enfants semble résister moins à la fusion que les adultes. Combien de morts allez-vous faire?

- C'est la seule façon de sauver mon peuple.

- Comment? Vous allez attaquer la compagnie avec une armée de gamins!

- La présence de cette usine nous affaiblit sous notre forme lumineuse. En fusionnant avec des humains, nous pourrons survivre!

- C'est faux, s'exclama Aztario qui quittait sa cachette! Vous êtes le seul sous cette forme, vous n'êtes pas plus en forme que les plus forts d'entre vous. Vous ne pouvez prouver qu'en prenant forme humaine, vous pourrez tous survivre.

- Aztario, dit tranquillement Michaël, que faites-vous encore ici? Je vous avais demandé de partir.

- Joignons nos forces, reprit-il, et nous pourrons chasser la compagnie.

- Pour que vous preniez le contrôle de l'usine et vous vous fabriquiez une descendance? En quoi cela nous aidera-t-il?

- De quoi parle-t-il demanda Joe qui quitta à son tour sa cachette ?

- Qui est-elle? Une de vos associés?

- Pas vraiment, répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Alors Aztario, reprit la policière, vous m'avez dit que vous étiez pro-cromosossien, c'est quoi cette histoire de prendre le contrôle de l'usine?

- Elle est bien bonne, se moqua Michaël! Aztario cherche à redémarrer la production de son modèle depuis qu'il a été discontinué. Il voulait que nous unissions nos forces pour chasser les propriétaires de la compagnie et ainsi s'emparer des appareils et matériaux.

- Il y a pourtant quelque chose qui m'échappe, reprit pensivement Joe, pourquoi la compagnie met-elle en danger la survie des Cromosossiens?

- C'est compliqué, reprit Michaël. La planète qui se trouve au centre de la ceinture d'astéroïde émet un énorme champ magnétique. Celui-ci tient les astéroïdes en place, mais elle est aussi génératrice de vie. Les Cromosossions sont en quelque sorte de l'électricité vivante reliée avec la planète mère. L'usine utilise le champ magnétique de la planète pour fabriquer de l'énergie, c'est ce qui l'a amenée dans ce champ d'astéroïdes. Ses immenses génératrices ont causé des fluctuations dans le champ magnétique qui coupent momentanément le contact avec la planète et c'est ce qui nous détruit.

- Merci d'avoir été aussi complet dans votre explication, sourit Joe, ça a donné au docteur le temps d'agir…

Le docteur était sorti de sa cachette, il tenait d'une main son tournevis sonique et de l'autre le Taser modifié de Joe qu'il levait au-dessus de sa tête.

- Cromosossiens, dit-il, laissez tomber les hostilités et nous trouverons une solution à votre problème, mais si vous ne faîtes rien, je devrai sévir.

- C'est vous l'ami d'Amy, déclara Michaël. Celui qui peut nous aider.

- Je suis le docteur, ce qui veut dire que je peux vous aider, mais il y a un prix à payer. Si vous acceptez de collaborer, je sauve tout le monde, vous y compris; si vous refusez, je sauve tout le monde, mais je devrai vous sacrifier.

L'enfant qui était toujours au côté de Michaël tourna soudainement de l'œil. Le chef des chromosossiens le déposa par terre et fit face au docteur, les yeux pleins de colères.

- Arrêtez-le, ordonna Michaël aux entités lumineuses! Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous allons fusionner avec tous ces enfants. Si nous réussissons avec un seul d'entre d'eux, ça aura value tous ces sacrifices.

- Je vous avais averti, dit tristement le docteur avant de pointer son tournevis vers le Taser de Joe.

Des éclairs lumineux jaillirent de l'arme et traversèrent la caverne de tous côtés et les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Les tubes de verres qui emprisonnaient les enfants se fendirent, craquèrent et se brisèrent en morceaux. Les enfants ouvrirent les yeux et assistèrent à la scène, ébahis. Aztario plaqua Joe au sol pour éviter les décharges électriques. Quand Rory fut traversé par un éclair, une forme lumineuse fut projetée hors de lui, le même phénomène se produit avec l'enfant toujours évanouit, mais quand Michaël fut traversé par l'éclair, il lança un hurlement et s'écroula sur le sol.

Le phénomène cessa alors. Amy approcha Rory, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

- Oy, lui dit Amy en souriant!

- Aye ma tête, maugréa Rory en se relevant!

Joe se releva et alla vers le garçon qui venait de rouvrir les yeux.

- Ça va, demanda-t-elle?

- Où suis-je, murmura-t-il? Qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis de la police et on va te ramener chez toi. Tout va bien maintenant.

Le docteur approcha Michaël qui gisait par terre. Il le sonda avec son tournevis sonique.

- Mort, dit-il gravement, l'hôte et le symbiote. Ils étaient fusionnés depuis trop longtemps. Il était unique. Il y a peut-être un humain sur un million qui est compatible avec un cromossossien. Il n'en aurait jamais trouvé d'autres comme lui, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Pendant que Joe, Amy et Rory regroupaient les enfants et distribuaient des paroles réconfortantes, la forme lumineuse qui venait de quitter Rory se dirigea droit vers le Seigneur du temps.

- C202, je présume.

La forme émit une série de crépitements.

- C'est vrai, je peux sûrement trouver une façon de vous aider. J'ai développé une relation amicale avec le directeur des ressources humaines de l'usine. Je devrais pouvoir le convaincre de me laisser regarder les génératrices. Je pourrai les modifier de façon à ce qu'elles soient en harmonie avec le champ magnétique de votre planète, ce qui devrait permettre la cohabitation.

La forme lumineuse répondit par une série de crépitement.

- Vous êtes la bienvenue. Jusqu'ici, je n'appréciais pas les méthodes de votre chef, mais il semble qu'un changement de pouvoir sera bénéfique.

C202 intensifia les crépitements.

- Ha ça, répondit le docteur en mettant sa main à son col? C'est un nœud papillon. Très cool!

C202 fit d'autres crépitements.

- Dois-je en conclure que les Cromosossiens n'ont pas de goûts, se frustra le docteur.

C202 émit une toute petite étincelle.

- Excuses acceptées. Maintenant, Rory, Amy, emmenez les enfants au Tardis. Joe II, venez! Nous avons rendez-vous avec monsieur Marlac.

- Pas si vite, s'écria Aztario.


	13. Le robot le plus perfectionné

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le robot au superbe nom, ce dernier tenait fermement Rory par le cou.

- Laissez Joe venir avec moi ou je lui brise la nuque.

- Pourquoi Joe, demanda Amy?

- Et votre code d'éthique, qu'en faites-vous, ajouta le docteur?

- Je suis une mécanique vivante. Ce qui signifie que je m'adapte et que je choisis ce que je veux faire. Ce code d'éthique n'a pas d'emprise sur moi.

- Oui, vous pouvez choisir, comme les être de chairs et de sang, mais nous avons tous une conscience qui nous dicte ce qui est bien ou ce qui est mal, nous pouvons choisir de l'ignorer, mais elle est quand même là pour nous reprocher nos écarts. Et vous, si vous êtes vraiment vivant, où est votre conscience?

- Bien essayé, se moqua Aztario. Bien sur que je préférerais que ce beau jeune homme reste vivant, mais c'est votre conscience qui vous le reprochera si vous ne me donnez pas ce que je demande.

- Pourquoi moi, s'écria Joe en regrettant son Taser déchargé?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, reprit Aztario. Si je ne peux pas repartir la production de mon modèle avec l'usine, je devrai repartir à zéro et pour ça, c'est toi qu'il me faut.

Le docteur pointa discrètement son tournevis sonique vers la policière, puis fronça les sourcis en voyant les résultats.

- Si je viens, dit Joe, quelle assurance avons-nous que vous le laisserez partir?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je n'ai aucune raison de le tuer.

- Très bien, je vais vous suivre.

- Josianne, n'y allez pas!

- Il n'y a pas d'autres options, reprit bravement la policière.

- N'y allez pas, insista le docteur, en désignant de la tête les Cromosossiens qui s'étaient discrètement rapproché du robot pendant la conversation.

Tout à coup, C202 émit un crépitement, puis toutes les formes lumineuses lancèrent des éclairs vers le robot qui s'écroula, libérant Rory. Amy se précipita vers lui.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi, se moqua-t-elle gentiment après un long baisé?

- Figure-toi donc que je me pose tout le temps la même question.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Le Tardis se posa en douceur dans le parc Lafontaine, là où la boîte de police se mariait si bien avec le décor. Le docteur avait tenu parole et modifié les génératrices pour sauver les Cromosossiens. Les nouvelles spécifications des génératrices avaient été transmises aux autres compagnies installées dans la ceinture d'astéroïdes et elles étaient si performantes que toutes les avaient adoptées. Le Galiffréyien avait ensuite ramené les enfants au poste de police où leurs parents avaient été rejoints. Le parc Lafontaine était son dernier arrêt. Joe quitta le Tardis, suivie du docteur. Amy et Rory restèrent à l'intérieur.

- Une fois de plus, vous me faîtes vos adieux, docteur, dit-elle en souriant ?

- Pas tout à fait, répondit-il en lançant sur elle un regard sombre.

- Oui, je sais, reprit Joe, vous allez m'inviter à vous accompagner, je vais refuser, vous allez insister sur le fait que c'est une chance exceptionnellement rare qui s'offre à moi, je vais refuser et bien sur le regretter ultérieurement, mais nous nous révérons, n'est-ce pas?

- J'ai bien peur que pour cette fois, ce soit un peu plus compliqué, reprit le docteur sans sourciller.

- C'est au sujet d'Aztario, c'est ça?

- Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi il vous voulait?

- Oui, en effet.

- Il veut relancer la production de son modèle. Les plans sont bien protégés dans les locaux de la compagnie, il voulait se servir des Cromosossiens pour s'en emparer, mais son projet a échoué, alors sa seule autre option était de trouver un autre robot comme lui, de le démonter et de le disséquer pour dessiner de nouveaux plans. L'opération détruirait le robot au delà de toute possibilité de réparation; il ne pouvait donc pas le faire sur lui-même.

- Il croyait que je l'aiderais à trouver un autre robot, s'étonna la policière.

- Josianne Tessier, vous êtes un robot.

Joe resta un moment sans voix.

- C'est ridicule, articula-t-elle enfin.

- Votre don, votre possibilité de voir au-delà des papiers psychiques et des filtres de perception : tout ça fait du sens. Ces trucs n'ont que peu d'effet sur vous parce que votre cerveau est électronique, pas biologique. Je suis désolé.

- Non, je suis vivante : je pense. J'ai eut une enfance normale, je me souviens de tout!

- Oui, vous êtes vivante, mais vous n'êtes pas biologique. Votre enfance : des souvenirs programmés, rien de plus.

- Jamais je me résoudrai à croire une histoire aussi folle.

- Alors, je suis désolé pour ça : Robot, identification !

- Robot de série 100J9925, modèle Aztar, quatrième génération.

Joe mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche.

- Ho! Non! Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de dire ça!

Joe recula à la fois terrifiée et stupéfaite.

- Toute ma vie… un mensonge! Qui suis-je?

- Je sais, reprit-il avec douceur. Ça fait beaucoup, mais il y a plus. Vous êtes secouées, mais vous devez l'entendre.

Joe tenta de calmer les émotions grandissantes, puis, elle leva les yeux vers le docteur, prête à entendre la suite.

- Selon Aztario, votre modèle a été déclaré mécanique vivante. Vous avez le droit à tout ce qu'un être vivant a le droit, et vous êtes donc supposées n'appartenir à personne, mais vous Joe, vous appartenez à quelqu'un. Il a fait faire votre modèle selon une commande spéciale et secrète, vous êtes plus avancée et perfectionnée qu'Aztario. Vous avez été fabriquée pour un plan bien précis, mais j'ignore lequel.

- Qui a fait ça? Qui est cette personne qui prétend me posséder?

- Dans cette enfance qui a été fabriquée, qui était toujours présent dans votre vie et qui l'est encore aujourd'hui?

- Le chef Forget, mon mentor et patron.

- Forget, en anglais ça se prononce différemment, mais ça veut dire « oublier ». Il n'est pas qui il prétend être.

Le docteur exhiba son tournevis préféré. Joe recula.

- Que voulez-vous faire avec ça? Me désactiver?

- Bien sur que non! Je veux vous aider. Il y a sûrement une interface dans votre cerveau qui lui permettra de vous contrôler le moment venu. Je vais la désactiver, comme ça vous ne serez jamais son esclave. Vous aurez toujours le choix. Vous devriez vous asseoir.

Joe s'installa sur le banc de parc, tout près du Tardis. Elle entendit le bourdonnement de l'instrument derrière sa tête, puis, un étrange cliquetis. Après un moment, le cliquetis se fit entendre à nouveau, puis le Seigneur du temps vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- C'est fait, murmura-t-il.

- Merci, dit Joe, pas tout à fait convaincue. Est-ce que nous allons nous revoir?

- Oui, reprit le docteur, au moins une dernière fois. J'ai aussi installé dans votre cerveau une balise trans-temporelle, reliée au Tardis. Quand le moment sera venu, quand Forget tentera d'activer l'interface et vous utiliser, je serai averti et je me pointerai immédiatement. Vous n'affronterez pas ça toute seule, je vous le promets.

Affronter quoi, se demanda Joe.

**Joe découvre pourquoi elle a été construite dans l'épisode virtuel : La promesse.**


End file.
